


Red string

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Artist Xiao Zhan, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Cute Ending, Cute Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, Jealous Xiao Zhan, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, aggressive wang yibo, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: No one knows how he tamed the stubborn lion but for some reason those bright eyes and cute smile wrapped little lion around his pinkie in few months. An inseparable pair that no one dared to break._____   ______  ______After years of separation, Yibo meets Zhan under slightly expected situation regarding their sibling's engagement and emotions buried for years pour out without filter.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169





	1. Our Eyes Finally Met

Being away from a strict and prideful family was a sense of relief and a breath of fresh air for Wang Yibo unlike most of his classmates who were beyond excited to finally enjoy their winter vacation with their families.

As a fierce youth, he was driven by his impulsive and reckless behaviour to want and obtain whatever his heart and soul desired and required the most. But all of his fierce and competitive sense went out of the window when he finally met the anchor of his life--his best friend Xiao Zhan.  
No one knows how he tamed the stubborn lion but for some reason those bright eyes and cute smile wrapped little lion around his pinkie in just a few months--an inseparable pair that no one dared to break.

For years, both proved to be reliable upon each other. Of course there were times in teenage years when many girls tried to gain Yibo's interest or Zhan's attention and even tried to come between them, but never once did they succeed in breaking their ineffable bond, not even when their families turned against one another. and relations were ruined. Everyone around them believed that this bond was only breakable if one of them intended to break it.  
And that did eventually happened, after all good things don't last forever.

_____________________________________

It was unknowingly their last summer together, hiding in a log cabin away from their families, and their constant need of amazing results. They were away from everyone, enjoying each other's peaceful company, with Yibo lying face down on rug and Zhan working on his sketches.

With a loud sigh, Yibo rolled over and dropped his head in Zhan's lap making the older one look down with his small yet lovely smile that makes Yibo pout like a child,  
"And what is it now?"

"You still haven't finished my sketch and you're already making YuBin another one." He huffed out with a clear look of jealousy over his face, making Zhan bite his lip to stop his laughs at Yibo's whiny expression, "Sometimes, I wonder if you're even my best friend anymore." With a narrowed eye look, Yibo sat up criss crossed in front of Zhan.

Zhan flicked his forehead with his pencil before giving him a tired look, "I'm still your best friend, puppy. I'm just tried and this is what I was sketching- not YuBin." He handed the book over to Yibo who looked back at Zhan with guilt while handing him his book back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He immediately sat closer to the older person who blinked rapidly at the sudden closeness, but still kept his expression calm. For Yibo, nothing in world mattered more than Xiao Zhan. Even though, Xiao Zhan was mature enough to protect himself against anyone, Yibo still knew that his kind and gentle nature usually let's assholes walk over him. Be it discriminatory teachers or self-centered class fellows, Yibo was known as his personal bodyguard more than a best friend.

Zhan just rubbed his forehead before taking off his glasses and stretching his arms, "It's just-" He stopped for a moment, hesitating for a moment, "They are making some decisions that are not really in my favor."

Yibo tilted his head as he stared questioningly at his soulmate in front of him. Decisions? Not in his favor?!

"Are they already arranging someone to marry you?!" Yibo exclaimed as he grabbed Zhan's hands with wide eyed expression.

For some reason, a weird sensation burned in Yibo's chest when he thought about such thing. Xiao Zhan, his best friend for life, together with someone else, possibly a woman. That just ruined Yibo's mood beyond the point and he didn't even know why. He was Zhan's best friend, he should be happier than ever but for some reason his Zhan spending his whole day with someone other than Yibo made him feel insecure and resentful.

A small laughter filled the cabin making Yibo snap out of his possessive thoughts, "No you idiot! It's nothing like that trust me." Zhan smiled sweetly at the jealous lion sitting in front of him, holding Zhan's hands like his life depended upon them.

Yibo calmed down for a bit but the anxiousness was still hoarding his heart, "Then what decisions?"

The air turned thick as tension sat within the atmosphere. Zhan anxiously picked at his shirt's end before finally speaking up, "They're sending me abroad for studies." He said this while his eyes remained down on the floor.

Yibo stared at him with zero expression, his hands still gripping Zhan's but with less force, "But we promised to never leave one another gege" He spoke softly as he looked at Zhan with shock and anxiety. He was not ready to leave the only good thing that made his life more brighter and lovely. Only person who he genuinely cared about and who cared about him. His whole world revolved around his Zhan.

Zhan immediately looked up as he heard Yibo. He was not ready to have this conversation with Yibo, but he knew that the sooner it was done, the better. "Yibo I know, I've tried to convince them but they are just-...you know I can't go against them on this one." Zhan was tired. He was truly tired of his family constantly trying to make him a pawn of their game. His only escape was leaving the country and living with his grandparents.

He knew he lied to Yibo, after years of trust and secrets shared between two of them, it was a step he unwillingly took. But that step helped him in ways he knew Yibo would take years to understand.

Yibo let go of his hands as he stood up. He knew extreme arguing and fighting would lead to painful memories and hurtful words. He knew his uncontrolled anger or impulsiveness would lead to untrustworthy words that would probably leave them two in tears. So instead of arguing or fighting, he just stood up.

Zhan looked up as his heart clenched tightly and his breathing became shaky, "I'm sorry Yibo- just-"

"It's okay Zhan just take care."

Those were the last sincere words between the two of them before the relationship became awkward for Zhan's remaining days in his hometown. His emotions almost broke through his built up walls when he saw Yibo was not at the airport to send him off, but he knew he expected this much after taking so much away.

_____________________________________

Since then, a different change took control of Yibo. His obsession with motorcycles gave him a sense of freedom and thrill that his heart started to desire. The once tamed lion again became untamed as his reckless behavior often led to many losses in the family business. At the age of 18, he finally left his constrictive household and joined the University and became pretty well known among the street racers.

He was not a Prince Charming, in fact, no one enticed his attention enough to make him fall in love or anything. His main focus was just to relieve his anger and frustration through street racing and drinking. Academically he was acing every subject so his parents never gave a thought about what he did during his free time anyway. His little world consisted of himself and inanimate objects that provided him with thrill he needed.

There were times when he suddenly remembered those beautiful doe eyes, warm laughter, and that sweet mole. But those times were only remembered as drunken thoughts, and were forgotten in the morning. Yibo didn't try to contact Zhan after his departure. He knew he would only turn into a crybaby if he kept shamelessly contacting him. Another reason was his anger that Zhan broke the only promise they ever made.

Exactly an year later was the first time Yibo finally realized the butterflies in his stomach upon watching that magnificent smile and ferocious burning in his heart upon imagining Zhan with someone else was an incurable disease that took many men and women, be it myths or realities or to their graves. It was love--binding selfless love.

"Are you actually not happy to finally go home dude?" YuBin asked as he leaned against his car next to Yibo's Harley.

It was end of their 3rd semester and winter vacations had just started. While everyone left their dorms for a long vacation with family, Yibo was still having second thoughts as he his phone ringed with a notification. His second thoughts went away as he remembered why he was going home.

His brother was finally engaged and now they were having a huge family and friends reunion to celebrate on the outskirts of their hometown. And Yibo was needed because he was the only sibling. It was necessary and mandatory. Despite having a bad relationship with his parents, Yibo actually cared a lot about his elder brother.

So after bidding YuBin a farewell, he took the road towards the destined location on his bike despite the cold weather and chilly wind.

🦁🐰

Three to four cars were already present in the driveway as Yibo parked and took off his helmet. The sky had turned into shade of dark purples and the snow had started to fall, making Yibo  
take his gloves off, and stretch out his fingers. A snowflake landed on his sweaty finger tip, melting away immediately as Yibo sighed out to calm his nerves.

He could see bright lights coming from the farmhouse and the light sound of laughters. It made Yibo feel a little unusual and weird. They never has carefree laughs because they were told to maintain a sensible composure. It was only possible if they were not under their parents' surveillance.

Paying no attention to those memories, he grabbed his baggages and helmet before walking out of the garage towards the main entrance. He had to do it. He was already here and there was no point in turning back now.

Just as he opened the door, he was hit with a wave of warmth and cozy atmosphere filled with chatter and giggles. He sighed out loud and placed his bag at the side before continuing towards the lounge where he was immediately met with many pairs of eyes.

He was not as shocked as they were to finally see their faces again. But eventually they overcame it and greeted him with curious yet joyous faces.

"Thank God you came! Welcome home little brother." His brother immediately enveloped him in a hug as Yibo sat his helmet on the sofa before returning the hug.

Everyone else sensed the tension as Yibo's eyes met a familiar pair and he gave them as small smile. "How are you?" he asked with respect and softness in his voice.

"I am very well. Thank you for coming Yibo. I am very thankful," the woman in front of him answered. Not just any woman, but the future wife of his elder brother, blood related to his beloved. That's right, his brother was engaged to Zhan's sister.

Another reason why suddenly everything was settled. The Wang and Xiao family had decided to quit their business rivalry that waged on for years. Ironically, this war was ended by their kids who fell in love. Only if they knew...Yibo smiled as he thought.

Upon seeing his subtle smile, everyone took a breath of relief and instantly bombarded him with questions when a voice that he always regarded as his drunken thoughts brought him out of his dizzy state.

"Am I sha-" His voice was caught in his throat as he looked at the person standing in front of him.

What others expected was a rushed hug or something similar. They had thought that by not informing each of them about the other's arrival would give them the sudden urge of confidence and the regret that would make the frozen cogs of relation work again. But all they got was intense staring session which ended with the older one running off again.

**To be continued...**


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) so forgive me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh these two songs gave me vibe through whooe chapter...  
> Sufjan Stevens- Mystery of Love  
> Jay Chou- Love confession 
> 
> By the way! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIDI (~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~(~￣³￣)~🦁🐰❤️💚.

Wang Yibo turned to face his brother with an unreadable expression that made his brother look guilty and nervous before he asked for privacy with his brother, bringing every activity to a sudden halt. Without any other questions being asked or anything, both brothers left the lounge leaving the rest of the Xiao and Wangs together. 

Haikuan knew what he did was wrong. The sudden appearance of someone you genuinely loved and lost was burning misery, he very well knew about. But along with that, he was also aware of how reckless and stubborn both of these idiots were. He knew there was only one way to break these unintentional barriers both of the boys made in the middle of their easy journey, and that solution was conversation. 

A real talk to clean up every misunderstanding and negativity that time and distance created between them. So the only logical way of doing that was using his own engagement as a trap. Both boys were caring brothers and keeping that in mind, future husband to be and future wife to be, played a coy game.

  
  
  
  


"Are you honestly fucking kidding me?" He asked calmly, but both of them knew what was intended behind those calm yet harsh words.

"I know this is shocking to you Yibo, but we've had enough. Our parents might be blind, but I know-". His brother was stopped in mid-sentence when Yibo let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know what? You know how I feel?" He asked with a smug look on his face as he stared at his brother with mocking eyes.

"Yes, I know how you feel. I'm not your enemy Yibo! We know you love him and he loves you. So for once, let go of your anger and confess to him before it's too late." Haikuan was aware of the fact that his direct words might anger his fierce brother even more, but he knew better than sugar coating them because sometimes harsh ways were required to bring fruitful outcomes.

  
  


That night went by leaving a very tense and awkward environment. For Yibo, his whole night was spent pondering on what his brother had said. He wondered if his emotions were that visible and easy to read. And even if they were, was Zhan that oblivious? Of course, Xiao Zhan was totally  _ that _ oblivious but Yibo still wanted an answer to that because he was a dork as well.

Morning came with a lot of unexpected surprises that only Yibo was not prepared for. Upon his arrival in the kitchen, he was instantly faced with the handsome face that had matured quite beautifully since the last time he had been blessed with it's sight. 

"How've you been?" 

A short question with an answer worthy of a thousand words essay. 

How was he supposed to answer that simple question? There were many thoughts and feelings running wild like angry ostriches on loose, but still he tried to keep his heart from stopping or spilling stupid words.

The emotions that urged to pour out were stopped at their bay as a loud sound appeared followed by laughs and greetings. Not even a second later, someone rushed by Zhan's side and engulfed him into a wild hug. Yibo, while he had previously opened his mouth to answer, closed it immediately and moved away from the couple with eyes burning with a familiar emotion he hadn't felt in years.

Who was the woman? Of course it was his dearest cousin, Yangzi. He knew how much she liked Zhan since they were kids. Always bragging about how gentle and kind he was especially for someone as reckless as Yibo. At that time, Yibo didn't care because- Xiao Zhan was  _ his  _ best friend not Yangzi's. But now all he wanted to do was rip everyone off of him and take him somewhere far away. 

Everyone knew both were fast friends by now because both of them attended the same University and had similar interests like art. And after spending almost six years with Yangzi, of course many thought they developed some kind of special bond. Yibo didn't have courage to contact him, but that obviously didn't stop him from shamelessly stalking Zhan. And finding out about Yangzi and him being close was a huge shock of jealousy and grief for him.

So now, instead of being there and enjoying with her newly arrived cousin, he decided to take a detour back to his room upstairs just to wallow in his pain. It was a bad day already and he was already running out of his patience.

  
  


It snowed heavy that night. And it being the first snow has almost everyone excited to finally enjoy it as it was not a causal occasion to snow that heavily in their area. While everyone was out there being little kids again, Yibo stood by the balcony, shamelessly watching his beloved. He knew how much Zhan loved snow and even had a huge trip planned in his mind to take Yibo to Alaska just to watch the aurora and ski freely. Looking back at those memories, a smile appeared on his face as he noticed someone suddenly standing besides him.

"Well well well, look at our dearest Romeo." 

Yibo rolled his eyes as a smile turned into a small grin, "Fuck off Zoey".

Zoey just gave him a dramatic gasp with a hand on her heart as she stood beside him and bumped their shoulders, "That's not a nice way to treat your friends dear Bibo." 

Yibo shook his head at the ridiculous nickname before giving her the middle finger. He was smiling sarcastically before turning his attention back to the adult children shrieking like banshees. His gaze hardened as he saw Yangzi hugging Zhan from behind as he laughed loudly. 

"They're so cute aren't they Bibo?" His grip tightened at those words as he heard Zoey snickering besides him, "O boy, just calm down! I've already asked Yangzi if they're in a relationship and she said no." She said tapping his hands gripping the wood which made him loosen up a bit as he turned around.

"You still have chance you know, just clear the misunderstandings as soon as possible because by the looks of it, Yangzi can still woo your man." Zoey gave him a wink which made him even more annoyed. 

Out of Zhan's whole family, only his elder sister and his cousin, Zoey were close to Yibo. Zoey knew what it was like to do something out of family's usual rules and regulations and that only encouraged Yibo more to follow Zoey like her big sister. Their close taste in motorbikes only caused Yibo to develop a sibling relationship among them. So now, here she was, pushing her younger Didi towards what he always admired and needed the most.

Unknowingly to them, a gaze was burning holes in their backs during their whole conversation.

  
  


🐰🦁

It was in the afternoon that the confrontation finally happened. While everyone was sitting in the lounge, wearing baggy sweaters, and enjoying the warm cup of cocoa, a question regarding Zhan and Yangzi's meet up arose which grabbed Yibo's attention, who was busy playing on his phone.

"It was quite a coincidental meet up actually!" Yangzi exclaimed as she finally let go of Zhan's arm which she had been holding the entire time, giving Yibo a breath of relief.

" I decided to join art class just for fun and met Zhan there. And you all know how shitty I am at painting, ZanZan helped me out  _ alot. _ " She smiled with utmost happiness and glee as she glanced at Zhan with admirable eyes and squeezed his shoulder a bit.

"That's not true, you were already good- actually better than me" Zhan smiled politely as he answered with his warm voice as Yangzi turned pink.

"Well isn't that just cute!" Yibo snorted. With the exception of Zoey and Zhan, everyone just exclaimed with enthusiasm. When a narrowed eye glance was thrown toward Yibo, he just smiled sarcastically giving Zhan the thumbs up before he got up and left the chattering room.

He was not emotionally okay to deal with all this suddenly thrown upon him. He was tired of being stressed and all he needed now was a sweet thrill. So keeping that in mind, he grabbed his keys and helmet before walking out quietly, while others paid him no attention. He was used to being ignored and second to everyone, but having that feeling around Zhan actually made him feel insecure and inferior to Yangzi. He knew it was his fault that he never contacted Zhan again, but still, it was painful.

A shaky breath left his lips as he walked towards his bike when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist making him stop and turn around. He was faced with an annoyed Zhan which made him feel even more angry with his self.

Zhan let go of his wrist as he realized Yibo had stopped, "Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere" 

This small answer made Zhan even more frustrated than he looked before making him look like an angry bunny which secretly made Yibo melt at sight. That frustrated expression left Zhan as soon as it came before he wrapped the scarf around himself tightly and walked towards Yibo's bike,

" I am coming with you then." He said more like an order in his tone and yelled 'Dont even dare try to argue'.

Yibo just stared at him with unreadable expression as his heart did somersaults and his stomach clinched in nervousness. Zhan was agreeing to a ride with him? That was something he had never imagined before, because he always seemed to dislike them when Yibo drove to fast.

Yibo knew better than to argue and without thinking anything, his hands automatically placed a helmet on Zhan's head as he sat on bike.

Zhan took off the helmet with confused look, "I'm not the one driving, you idiot! Take it and don't you dare refuse it." Yibo was shocked and was left with something less to explain on how he felt. As he was busy processing how angry his little bunny looked, Zhan placed a helmet over his head and fastened it properly before sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, 

"Don't drive fast or I'll feed you to wolves." His voice was soft against Yibo, but still feeling that warm body against his and those words directed towards him, gave a sensation of warmth that filled Yibo's body with passion and affection.

  
  


Yibo did what his beloved ordered him to do. Even though Yibo had planned to rush down the road with extreme speed, the thrill that his soul was hungry for was tamed with those tender hands holding onto his waist and the body that pressed against his back.

As they were driving around the area, Yibo reached a patch of woods with a frozen lake sitting right in the middle like those in fairytales. It was still daytime and they had a little time left to return home, so taking that chance both parked and basically skipped towards the lake. 

"So, do you know how to skate without boots?" Zhan asked with his previously angry face filled with excitement like a little kid. 

Yibo was so distracted by those lovely features that Zhan had to click his fingers in order to bring him out of his La la land.

"Let's find out?" 

With that being said, both stepped over the frozen water with steady yet slippery steps. They knew they were going to probably fall and break a bone but at that moment both of them were filled with endless rush of serotonin and glee. It took them countless falls and laughs to finally stand on ice in normal boots as Yibo grabbed Zhan's gloved covered hands in his cold ones and gently swayed them over the ice. His eyes remained trained at Zhan's while the other one was giggling and clinging at Yibo as if his life depended on him. 

It wasn't long before Yibo was caught in his shameless act which made Zhan turn a slight shade of pink before he gave Yibo a little shove making them both fall, luckily on snow this time as they were near the corner. 

Yibo let out a small groan as Zhan fell on top of him, making the latter feel a wave of excitement in his body. As both looked at each other at with faces inches apart from each other, a wave of want and need went through both of them. Yibo's hand softly pushed back lock of hair that fell in front of Zhan's eye as his eyes immediately tracked down to his lips. Lips tempting him to just roll him over and kiss the soul out of him, but that thought left as soon as Zhan rushed to remove himself off and lay by his side at snow covered ground with his arms opened widely.

"That was fun". He said in quiet atmosphere to which Yibo replied with a simple hum ad he tried to calm down his nerves and hormones.

Zhan sighed out before immediately sitting up, "I called you multiple times you know… but you had changed your number and it was impossible to track you down even on social media." 

Yibo's heart lurched at Zhan's tone. He wanted that carefree and lovely laughter to light his face up again, but he knew that this was only possible if they cleared the hurdles between them.

"I know. Haikuan told me…' Yibo replied in a soft voice making Zhan turn to him with pleading eyes which made Yibo's heart stop beating. 

" I am sorry Yibo, but at that time I was not in a state of thinking about my own happiness. I know I should've given you a better explanation than a lame excuse." 

Yibo was shocked as he heard Zhan's words. Yibo should've been the one apologizing not Zhan. He was the one who stupidly stopped their interaction. This made Yibo sit up immediately, "You are not the only one wrong Ge! I was the one who stopped talking… I am sorry."

Zhan laughed a little as his voice cracked a bit, " It's not your fault puppy. If anyone left me with a lame excuse of 'not defying their parents' even when they fought for that same relationship, I would also cut ties with them." 

Yibo stayed quite as he saw the only one whom he loved dearly taking all the blame. A few seconds went by quietly before Yibo spoke carefully, " If anything, it was  _ our _ fault. Not only yours. You were obviously in a bad state when you made that decision and I acted like a child, refusing to accept it." 

Zhan looked at him with unreadable eyes as he took in a deep sigh and faced him properly, "Can I do something if you don't mind?" 

Yibo just nodded and in less than a second he was enveloped in warm hug with arms tightly bounded around his neck as a familiar smell filled his heart with so much mirth that it was close to bursting with happiness.

"Thank you so much for nor yelling at me. I am ready to answer your every question... just be patient, please." Hearing those words in such a small voice alerted Yibo's protective instinct again. His arms wrapped tightly around Zhan's as he pulled the other one even closer. 

Zhan was a little taller than Yibo, but right now, in his arms, he looked like a little baby and Yibo felt even more protective than ever.

  
  


Yibo just squeezed his arm gently before brushing strands of hair from his eyes, "I am sorry for ending everything Zhange." He grabbed his hands and sandwiched them between his, before bringing them closer to his face. Zhan gave him that same dazzling sweet smile that always filled Yibo with so much love he could hardly imagine.

Zhan took in a deep sigh before starting, " The reason why I left was because of the failing business in our family. My parents were so damn desperate that they were about to marry off Qiang to a business associate," His voice turned a bit cold towards the end as Yibo gave his hands a small squeeze. He didn't know what was happening in Xiao's household as they were always restrictive with their matters and after their ruined relations with the Wang Household, it was almost impossible to know what was happening behind the closed doors. 

"-My grandparents had called me countless times to take Qiang and stay with them, but I always refused because it was impossible for me to believe that my parents could even imagine such a thing!" He laughed sarcastically as he continued, " But downfall in business and money can do anything, so I played the game like them and took Qiang secretly with me on the same flight." 

" So that's the reason why I didn't see her at the airport!" Yibo suddenly exclaimed before he looked at surprised Zhan.

" You were there?" He asked with eyes narrowed at him which made Yibo smile sheepishly. 

" You were leaving, I wanted at least one last glance even from distance…" Yibo replied while his face turned red as he looked away. This made Zhan smile lovingly at him which Yibo sadly missed.

" Anyways, by the time they had realized what had happened, I was safe with Qiang under my grandparent's wing. Qiang came back 2 years later when Xiao family rose again, but by then- I was convinced that you had moved on and I had-" He stopped in mid-sentence before taking a deep sigh and looking deeply in Yibo's eyes, searching for something as he continued, " lost the only person I loved and still love." 

Yibo didn't know what to do at that moment. His heart raced as his brain stopped working like an error occurred in his whole nervous system.  _ Loved as a friend or- _

"Yibo?" 

He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted back to the person in front of him, sitting there with a nervous expression clearly on his face. For a moment, Yibo opened his mouth to form questioning words, but they were stuck in his throat.

Zhan grabbed his arm gently while a soft smile played upon his lips, " I didn't mean to startle you with this sudden confession...I just-" He stopped for a moment, thinking of words to put his emotions in "I just wanted to let it out, but I know you're not interested so it's fine!"

  
  


Confusion clouded Yibo's eyes as he gave Zhan a blank startling look, "What do you mean I'm not interested?"

"I saw how you were with Zoey and trust me, she's a really good girl!" 

Yibo bit his lip as laughter bubbled inside him. He was filled with so much joy and love that all he could do was grab his beloved's face gently and clash their lips together. It was definitely surprising to Zhan who was wide eyed at contact compared to Yibo's closed ones, but after a few seconds his heart responded back with a similar passion.

Zhan pulled away for a moment looking at Yibo with drunk wide eyes as Yibo stroked his face softly while his thumb prodded gently on his shiny bottom lip, "It was and will always be you Zhan. No one else ever." 

The smile that followed that sentence burned out all of the insecurities that Yibo had felt since Zhan's departure. With identically smiling faces, both engulfed in each other into another warm kiss with Zhan sliding into Yibo's lap. For years, Yibo had imagined sensation of those cherry lips against his, biting them, tasting them, and the warmth pooling at the bottom of his chest in that moment pulled him into abyss of lust.

A small groan left Zhan as Yibo let go of his lips and started sucking down his jaw to neck. With hungry searching lips, he tugged on the sweet spot that earned Yibo another one of those beautiful sounds. They were brought back to their sense when Yibo's phone vibrated madly against him, making him let out an annoying huff, and making Zhan giggle which only made Yibo grab his face again just to place a hard firm kiss. 

"O-ok now puppy!" Zhan unwillingly pushed him back a bit while his eyes shone brightly with excitement and love deep within them. 

Yibo picked up the call without giving it a second glance while his eyes remained on his cute little dork, who was now panting a little while a red mark started to lightly appear on side of his neck.  _ His  _ little dork sounded so nice to Yibo's ears and watching that perfect love bite appearing slowly on his beloved's long dainty neck brought him pleasure and pride.

Haikuan's voice rang against Yibo's eardrum making Yibo snap out of his daze as Zhan smile coquettishly at him, "Where are you? It's been hours and is Zhan with you?" 

Yibo instantly looked at his watch and muttered a little 'fuck' under his breath before getting up as Zhan followed by, " Yeah yeah he's with me. We were just driving around. Everything okay?" 

Haikuan let out a sigh of relief as he thanked heavens above for finally making his brother grow some balls. Of course he won't say that in front of Yibo in order to keep his balls. 

"Well that's a good sign! Yangzi wanted to try out a local food street down the valley, you guys wanna come?" 

If Yibo wanted anything in this world that would definitely be free time with Zhan. This was his chance and God forbid if he was going to risk it. 

"Nah, we're tired... bring back something for us! Bye!" 

With that being said, Yibo ran up to Zhan who was already standing beside his bike. With a wolfish grin on his face, he leaned towards Zhan pecking softly at his lips while sitting down on his bike.

"What happened? Is everything okay back home?" said Zhan. Yibo absolutely adored Zhan's worried warm voice when it fills the atmosphere around him and with his arms wrapping around Yibo just added more fuel to the already burning passion within the fierce lion. 

"Yeah everything's alright baobao" 

For the rest of the journey, both of them stayed silent, enjoying the cool winter breeze, and warmth of their pressed bodies as one drove with gleeful expression and the other bashful of the nickname uttered by his beloved minutes ago.

As they reached the farmhouse, the sky had dimmed to same purplish haze Yibo had once, full of frustration, arrived in. But compared to that hour and this, he loved being patient enough for the first time around. As they entered the dimly lit house, Zhan was confused to the silence and emptiness of their previously chattering home when finally it dawned on him what that devilish lion had done.

With arms folded against his chest and a smirk on his face, he walked towards Yibo, who was pulling his jacket off and putting them on the side with his helmet. Zhan hugged the warm back of his love as he swayed both of them gently, 

"That's a nice way to trap someone without taking them on a first date puppy." 

Yibo chuckled deeply before turning around and pulling his beloved's hands up to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently before pulling him towards his chest with a jerk, "If only I had that much patience left baby." His voice vibrated against Zhan's ear as Yibo took his lobe in-between his lips gently biting them. 

His hands travelled down to Zhan's bottom pulling him closer while his lips marked down the side of his neck. With a gentle push, Zhan separated them before putting arms behind Yibo's neck pulling him into a fierce kiss again, making Yibo let out a deep sigh. The more heated it became, the more it was impossible for them to keep themselves bounded within their senses. In a swift movement, Yibo pinned him up against the wall while Zhan wrapped his slender legs around him. The fiery kiss became more passionate as they brushed against each other making the other groan in pleasure.

With a tug on his bottom lip, Yibo pulled away enough to carry him carefully yet hastily towards his room as Zhan kept kissing his neck with little nicks here and there. With a hard nudge, Yibo opened the door before gently putting his beloved on the bed and hastily running his hands down his lean structure before pulling the cozy brown sweater off. His lips reconnected with a lean neck as Zhan let out a pleasing hum while his hands grabbed at Yibo's outwear. 

As Yibo sucked another deep love bite on his pale chest, hums and groans of his beloved filled his ear making him feel more and more proud of making his Zhan feel this way. His lips travelled down to the pale chest as his hands rubbed the nubs bringing another moan out of Zhan. He felt the soft curling of fingers in his hairs making him stop and raise up enough to admire the red skin and the dazed half closed eyes of his flushed bunny. With a swift movement, he threw his outerwear off before going back to the warm body with his hands covering Zhan's smaller ones. 

As the clothes were discarded, a shy flush spread across the older one's face as he bit his lip making the other one even more impatient than ever. His hands gripped the older one's thighs as he pulled him closer and up towards him with lust reflecting in his eyes like a hungry wolf, "The things you're doing to me…" He sighed out as he placed an unexpected kiss against those swollen bruised cherry lips. With a small whine, Zhan ground against his crotch making the other grip his hips tightly before pushing him on his back and pulling his thighs up against his shoulder, kissing and biting harshly. 

"Sl-slow down puppy." A pleasing moan left Zhan's lips driving Yibo crazier than before and making him bite a little harder. When he received a satisfying whine from his beloved, he leaned back up against Zhan's chest as his hands travelled down, engulfing Zhan completely as a shudder went through his spine.

Yibo's lips captured Zhan's again as his hands continued pleasuring his beloved, making Zhan moan against his lips while Yibo tugged and tasted his lips, licking his tempting mole below.

The continuous biting and sucking was enough to drive Yibo's beloved over the edge making him sigh in pleasure as the knot in his stomach unbounded. His dazed eyes opened to capture Yibo's darkened with lust. It was enough for him to know that their night was not over yet. 

As Yibo opened the drawer to bring out a bottle of lube, Zhan let out a small laugh and pushed Yibo's shoulder, "You came prepared you bastard."

Yibo just sat with his legs under him before pushing Zhan's wide open and slotting himself in with a wolfish smirk on his face, "It's a gift from your dear sister, my love." A deep blush spread across Zhan's already flushed features while his pretty mouth turned wide open. 

The embarrassment didn't last long as the first digit entered him making him take a deep breath as his eyes met Yibo's. His hands grabbed Yibo's shoulder as he lightly pecked on his lips while another one entered him. His whines echoed through the room and ge was glad none of their family members were there to hear these sounds. His mind returned back to Yibo when the third digit entered and Yibo started to push and pull enough to make him come again, this time untouched.

As Yibo pulled away, he was enticed watching his beloved following behind him with a little whine leaving his lips as he felt empty. For a moment, Yibo stopped to admire his love and the flushed look he wore like he was drunk with lust from the passion they were sharing. 

He gently pushed him down on his back before pushing his legs apart and leaning over him. He took his beloved's face in both of his hands before gently putting a kiss against his forehead and smiling lovingly at him while Zhan watched through half hooded eyes, " I love you so much Zhan ge," 

Zhan smiled one of the sweetest most genuine smile before kissing Yibo's nose, "I love you too puppy." 

With a gentle tug at his shoulder, Yibo felt himself pushing gently inside the warmth of his beloved's body. A groan left both of them simultaneously as Yibo hurriedly opened his eyes to look for approval from his lover, who just nodded and tugged him closer in desperation. Yibo chuckled before pushing in gently making them both rock against each other. When he was completely in, a small whine escaped Zhan as he patted at Yibo's broad shoulder to make him move. 

As they rocked slowly against each other, moans relentlessly spilling out, Yibo felt Zhan biting against his shoulder making him groan in pleasure and intertwining their fingers up against the headboard. The bed rocked as he picked up his pace... making his beloved moan loudly against his shoulder. This definitely pushed Yibo over the edge as he picked his lover up and pushed into him harder than before making Zhan cry out in pleasurable pain as he bit against Yibo's shoulder. 

The purplish sky dimmed into complete darkness, the harsh yet warm breaths intermingled while snow once again started to fall, covering the ground with thick white blanket once again. As snow fell gently against the harsh winds, hearts that once tugged each other by a  **red string** , became one again with the same gentleness and a newly experienced passion. With digits intertwined and patience left somewhere out of their abyss of passion, both souls once again reunited with the same bond and love, impossible to break.

  
  


**Few months later…**

Zhan stared down at the face of his beautiful lover as he slept like a little innocent baby with no knowledge of bad happenings in the world

But he knew well enough that what was hiding beneath that sweet adorableness, his aching back was a good explanation with purple bites on his neck and rest of the body, a perfect example. 

He smiled lovingly as his fingertips softly brushed against his eyelids traveling down to his adorable puffy cheeks that Zhan loved to pinch. His eyes finally fell on his tempting lips making him sigh in content as he shamelessly admired Venus in front of him. He felt lucky to have such a beautiful man all for himself when Yibo could've chosen anyone in these years. 

A ting of jealousy filled Zhan, making him sit on top of his man and lean down to gently capture his lips. He felt Yibo moving a bit as he sucked and bit on the bottom lip before his world swirled and he was once again under his handsome beautiful man.

"Hmm that's a beautiful way to wake me up sweet cheeks" Yibo nuzzled his face into Zhan's back taking in a deep breath as he kissed one of the love bites..making Zhan let out a small whine.

Zhan turned to make him face his lover whose thick voice already made Zhan's mouth dry as a familiar lust pooled at bottom of his chest. His eyes turned mischievous as he saw Yibo falling asleep again. He pulled himself against Yibo, nuzzling like a kitten in his chest as his hand travelled down and engulfed Yibo through the duvet before moving gently at slow pace. A groan left Yibo as his eyes clenched before opening and staring at the innocent smile playing on his lover's face. His hand went towards Zhan's bare bottom, pulling him towards himself with a jerk before muttering with same thick voice, "You're a devil disguised as an angel, Zhan."

This only made Zhan snicker as he grind against his lover just to rile him up before sitting up and getting out of bed while wrapping the duvet around him leaving a confused and aroused Yibo in bed, 

" Dont give me that look baby… you promised to see my surprise after giving you a  _ whole night _ . Now get up." He smiled sarcastically at him with a tilt of his head before walking out of the room leaving a fierce and aroused lion in bed, cold, and alone.

As Zhan entered his art room, he excitedly pushed spray cans and paint boxes out of the way before he pushed his surprise in the middle of the room before leaning down to pick up the discarded brushes and papers. As he stood back up, he felt a hard chest against his duvet covered body making him sigh and fall back against it as Yibo wrapped his arms around his beloved, 

"Are you ready puppy?" Zhan asked as he leaned his head backwards to look at Yibo who pinched his butt making Zhan slap his shoulder.

"Always ready for you my lovey." 

Zhan took off the white cloth covering the portrait and yelled a cute 'ta da' as Yibo stared at the portrait. It was him with a bright smile against his Harley. He remembered Zhan taking a similar picture when they were about to leave the farmhouse where they had reunited once again. 

"Before my departure, you complained about your sketch and trust me, I did try to finish it but I was not mentally ready enough to do that…." Zhan stopped talking as he walked towards the painting, " I wanted to start everything from a new beginning so… I made this." He smiled lovingly at his cute little lion.

Yibo walked forward with a cute smile on his face while Zhan pouted at how his lover looked like an excited child on Christmas. As Yibo threw a loving glance at Zhan and walked towards him to kiss his cheek, right then and there, Zhan vowed to never let go of this man again in his life while Yibo vowed to never let a single worry or person hurt his beloved ever again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please follow me on insta: blea.my !  
> Love you all alot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your reviews if possible!! 💚❤️.


End file.
